Dark Forces: Prelude to the Force
by Riv-Lyn Veers
Summary: Kyle Katarn's adventures between the video games, Dark Forces and Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight. Rated PG for violence. Please R/R!!!
1. Intro to Dark Forces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They may belong to either Lucas Arts Entertainment or Lucas Films Ltd. (Or both in some cases) With that said, keep going on with the story.  
  
  
  
Note: If you are unfamiliar with the events of the original Dark Forces, I've listed them below so it won't be really confusing. If you are, continue to chapter 2 for the actual story. If you need a refresher, this page will always be here. Please Rate this story if it needs help or if you want me to continue.  
  
  
  
Level 1- Kyle steals the original Death Star Plans for the Rebel Alliance  
  
Level 2- Kyle steals a Darktrooper weapon in an attempt to destroy the deadly troops  
  
Level 3- Kyle kidnaps the designer for the weapon Moff Rebus from Anoat's sewers  
  
Level 4- Kyle gets the metal phrink and prototype repeater rifle also designed by Rebus  
  
Level 5- Kyle destroys phrink mines in the Gromas system  
  
Level 6- Kyle rescues future general Crix Madine from the Empire's Detention Block  
  
Level 7- Kyle plants a tracking device to a cargo ship of Jabba's cargo ship  
  
Level 8- Following the cargo ship, Kyle destroys the Darktrooper robotics factory  
  
Level 9- Kyle steals a Nav Card from the Empire  
  
Level 10- Jabba's men capture him and Jan Ors, but they escape  
  
Level 11- Kyle decodes the Nav Card at Coruscant, and has a showdown with Boba Fett  
  
Level 12- Kyle hijacks a smuggler ship headed for Vader's star destroyer, the Executor  
  
Level 13- Kyle finds a transport shuttle to the Arc Hammer  
  
Level 14- Kyle destroys the Arc Hammer, killing the master mind of the project, General Mohc himself 


	2. Mission 1: Nar Shaddaa Escape

Kyle Katarn rounded the corner of a graffiti filled wall as two red blaster bolts flew where his head had just been, and pounded into a neon-lit sign outside the entrance of a cantina. Kyle had been to Nar Shaddaa once before, on an assignment to steal the navigation card of one of Jabba the Hutt's cargo ship from the Empire while working to terminate the Darktrooper project. It was no more than a year since he had destroyed the Arc Hammer, the mobile factory for the super-robotic stormtroopers, and he was on his newest assignment: to steal a prototype weapon that the Empire was planning to issue to their basic troops, the Rail Detonator.  
  
Kyle was short on breath, but continued to run from the gang of three- eyed Grans that had chased him from the landing pad he started on. After getting out of sight of his pursuers, Kyle produced a small, silver thermal detonator from his pouch. He thumbed the switch and tossed it around the corner, heard the explosion, followed by the gurgling moan of death that the aliens made. Although he had just finished off his pursuers, Kyle didn't slow his pace.  
  
He pulled from his holster his modified Bryar pistol, and cocked back the hammer as he ran into a large cargo hold filled with crates and shipping machinery. He heard several blaster discharges, and glanced back. A pair of Grans charged at him, firing their weapons without even taking the time to aim. Kyle took advantage of their recklessness and sent two well aimed bolts into each of the alien's chests, falling them both.  
  
Just as Kyle had done so, a large blast door slowly creaked opened, revealing the entrance to what appeared to be the gang's lair. Over a dozen Grans poured out of it, swinging their fists, tossing thermal detonators, or firing their aging blasters at him. Without a moments thought, Kyle hit the metal ground and rolled to the cover of a large crate while firing several shots at them with his pistol at point blank range. He heard several thumps onto the hard surface, but the blaster fire continued. Kyle slapped a fresh clip into the Bryar pistol and dashed from his hiding place.  
  
As he managed to fire several shots, the blast door started to close. Kyle bit his lower lip as he picked up speed and jumped into the now narrow opening. As Kyle hit the ground hard, he heard the loud slam of the doors shut behind him. Darkness surrounded him, as he got up and holstered his blaster. He found a small door in front of him that led to a brightly lit room, with two motionless beings lying on the expensive couch that was positioned in the corner of the room. Other than that, the room was vacant. Kyle looked more closely at the two, slowly recognizing who they were. They were both human, one a heavy male, the other, a young female.  
  
The man was the Imperial weapons expert, Moff Rebus, who designed the weapons used for the Darktroopers. He was the designer of the two weapons planned for issuing to field troopers, the Repeater Rifle and the newest, the Rail Detonator. Kyle looked at the floor to see puddles of dirty clothes and broken dishes scattered across the bright orange carpet. He licked his lips as he made his way across the room, to his primary objective, the prototype that was displayed behind a glass case. Upon arrival to the case he heard the girl stir in her sleep, and turned around to face her. She opened her mouth and screamed, falling off the couch. Rebus woke up, and pushed the sheets onto the girl and got up. They wore nothing but their underwear, and found a pair of expensive silk robes and put them on. Rebus narrowed his eyes at Kyle and approached him.  
  
Kyle trained his Bryar pistol on his head, cocked back the hammer, and warned in a gruff voice, "Take one more step, and I'll put a hole right between your eyes."  
  
The fat man stopped, and looked back to see the girl raise her hands into the air and slowly approach him.  
  
"Stop," Kyle said to the girl, backing up to the case that the prototype weapon was in. He took out an Imperial blaster rifle and aimed at the two, while bashing the handle of his Bryar pistol into the glass, shattering it. The girl started shaking as Kyle approached them both, giving them a merciless smile, "You know, the Rebels don't need you alive. I could shoot you both right here and leave."  
  
Rebus blinked, clearly frightened at the moment. Then his fat cheeks parted and he showed a bright smile, "Go ahead. With Rebel scum like you, I wouldn't doubt you're lying."  
  
Kyle was taken aback by this, and lowered his weapon; looked at the two, and then said into the headset he wore, "Jan? This is Kyle. I've got the prototype, and I'm on my way back."  
  
A sweet, soft voice crackled through the speakers, "Good work Kyle. Get back to the rendezvous, and hurry."  
  
"Right," Kyle said. He holstered his Bryar pistol and walked past the two, and then the door he came through opened. Two ferocious Grans burst in, swinging their powerful fists into Kyle. One scored the Rebel Alliance agent, and as Kyle hit the floor, he saw the girl and Rebus escape through another door that was sealed of by several blast doors. Rebus had escaped, but Kyle could still succeed his mission without them. He tore the blaster pistol from its holster, and sent a pair of red bolts out of its muzzle, sending his attackers in a retreat. He pulled the trigger twice more, and finished them off before they could escape.  
  
He got up, and shook the dizziness from his head, and then left the room. He was soon greeted by a whole mob of Grans, and decided his best choice was to run. The man rolled under them and fired a round of shots below them, and got up in the cargo hanger. As he ascended a ramp up to a landing pad, Kyle screamed to his mission-officer, "Jan! Get me out of here!"  
  
"On my way."  
  
Kyle ran through the open doorway to the rooftop of the building he was in and returned blaster fire to the Grans. He could hear the wailing of an engine that belonged to the Corellian Courier-class ship, the Moldy Crow. Scarlet bolts of lethal energy flew from its bottom gun turret, downing the majority of the Grans.  
  
Two bolts hit the bow of the Crow, forcing Kyle to turn back and protect his escape. One last Gran stood there, and before Kyle could realize his mistake, the alien pulled the trigger. In an instant, Kyle felt a hot red bolt of burning power go through his chest. He fell down, and dropped both his blaster and the prototype weapon. After hitting the cold surface of the roof, everything went black. 


	3. The Independence

Kyle's eyes snapped open as he felt a jet stream of bubbles run along his naked skin. He was floating in a thick, warm liquid that stung his eyes, but made him feel surprisingly well. Slowly, he recognized where he was. At first, he thought he was dead, but soon realized he was in a bacta tank, one that was located in the infirmary of the Mon Calamari Cruiser, Independence. He looked around, looking at all the faces that were staring at him with intent concern. After putting names to the faces, he looked above him at a now opening hatch on the top of the machine, and kicked his feet to swim up and to get out.  
  
He was helped up by the gentle grip of a medical droid, 6-1B, and removed the facemask that he breathed through while in the tank. Two women walked up to him, and he knew them both. The one in front was older; she was wearing brilliant white robes and had had auburn hair. Mon Mothma, one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance and the woman who had hired Kyle originally to aid in locating the original death star plans that helped destroy the Imperial battle station at the Battle of Yavin that took place a little more than a year ago. The younger woman, that treaded lightly behind Mothma was Kyle's mission officer and the one person he could truly call his friend, Jan Ors.  
  
Kyle coughed up some of the bacta he had been floating in, and wiped some of the liquid from his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at the two and was helped up by Jan. Not knowing what to say, he just stood there. Mothma broke the silence, "We were so pleased to see you back here Kyle. You have contributed to our cause with more than we could pay you. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that your mission was a success. Rebel scientists now are observing the weapon you stole. Of coarse, as with your request, Jan will debrief you for further details."  
  
  
  
"You had us all shaken up there for a moment, Kyle," Jan Ors said, while slipping on her greasy gloves that were bundled into a bunch on top of an orange barrel full of fuel. The two Rebel agents stood on a catwalk that was suspended above one of the two main hangers of the Mon Calamari Cruiser. Their Corellian Courier-class ship, the Moldy Crow, was being fueled and repaired by a group of rebel technicians.  
  
Kyle licked his lips and managed a nod, "Well, you weren't the only one shaken up. I guess that death mark that Jabba the Hutt put on my head is still active."  
  
Jan nodded, "Maybe so, but Alliance Intelligence concluded that those Grans that were after you are Imperial assassins. They must have been brain washed or something, but you can expect to see a lot more of them where you're headed."  
  
"What?" Kyle asked, stepping onto a small lift, "Where am I going exactly?"  
  
Jan smiled, and stepped on it after him, "Unknown right now, but you should pray that the death mark you referred to is not still around, because then you'll have to deal with all sorts of goons to get to Rebus."  
  
Kyle walked off the elevator after it reached the hangar floor, and headed over to the Crow, Jan walking beside him, "I'm going after Rebus again?"  
  
Jan nodded, "Well, don't expect it to be as easy to infiltrate as his hideout at Anoat. I'm sure some Imps as well as those Grans will be waiting for you."  
  
Kyle moved his hand along the cold, carbon-scored belly of his ship and shook his head, "I could have gotten him at Nar Shaddaa, but I was occupied with the Grans. He was there, and he definitely recognized me. He was there with a girl to. If Mon Mothma had told me to get them, I would have."  
  
"The Alliance authorities had no idea they'd be there. The girl, his girl friend, is Xazalia Crashaan. She is working with him and has developed the ammunition and the weapon's launcher," Jan said. She pushed a lock of black hair from her eyes and climbed onboard the Crow. Kyle followed and sat behind the pilot's seat.  
  
"So," Kyle said, "It's a projectile weapon?"  
  
Jan nodded, and flipped a pair of switches into an on-position and the lights on the control systems lit up to life, "The weapon you found, the Rail Detonator, is some sort of explosive missile launcher that grabs hold of the enemy, and blows up on impact. Rebel analyzers, the same who had examined those other prototyped you stole, the repeater-rifle and the Darktrooper weapon, have concluded that they can easily be jammed up. Only because they're prototypes though, and Rebus can easily correct the error. But, the fact that it can jam easily is what gives us a chance to blow a major hole into the production of this project. That is of coarse if you can get the two weapons technicians back here alive."  
  
Kyle smiled, and rubbed his newly bearded chin, "Well, this beard might help in my disguise. When exactly am I going to pull this off?"  
  
Jan pulled down the goggles atop her head over her eyes, "Next week. In the mean time you and I are going to escort a Rebel espionage ship, Freedom Fighter, out from the Anoat system."  
  
"Oh?" Kyle asked, surprised. They watched the technicians that had just finished their work on the Moldy Crow back away, and wave to them.  
  
Jan nodded again, "Two rookie agents, former mercenaries, and no love for the Empire. Beduch and Duke. Sound familiar?"  
  
Kyle couldn't help laugh, "Well, we'd better set off then. As we both remember, people of that sort can get into a lot of trouble."  
  
Jan laughed aloud and replied, while pulling back the lever to lift off, "You're the boss." 


	4. Rookies: Beduch and Duke

"This is Beduch of the Rebel Blockade Runner, Freedom Fighter. Come in Moldy Crow."  
  
"The voice of a rebel agent crackled through the speakers that were in the Crow's cockpit. Jan flipped on the radio switch, and responded, "This is the Moldy Crow. Was your mission a success?"  
  
"It sure was. We're also glad you came when you did, because we've got some TIE-Fighters right on our tail."  
  
Jan responded while powering the gun turret on the belly of the ship, "Keep your present course and we'll keep those Imps off your back."  
  
"Of coarse. We've got some gunners in the turrets as well."  
  
Kyle sat behind Jan and watched as a squadron of TIEs moved in on them, their green lasers soaring toward them. Jan pulled the Crow up, avoiding all of the blaster bolts. She rolled to the left, and let out two red blaster bolts at one of the TIEs, tearing the wings off from the cockpit. She watched as two swooped down and blasted at the Freedom Fighter, but the gun turrets made them into floating debris. Jan let out another round of fire, and managed to hit the leader. That left only four more TIEs, all from the other squadron.  
  
The Blockade Runner scored only one, before a stray green bolt pounded into the quad-cannon and destroyed it. Jan let out a last bolt, and it hit right into the cockpit of a TIE, and made it implode into a brief ball of flames. The remaining two continued their attack on the Blockade Runner, and was soon destroyed by an X-Wing that streaked into the battlefield.  
  
Jan's brow furrowed in confusion, "X-Wing, identify yourself."  
  
"This is Rouge 12. Looks like my astromech calculated the coordinates wrong. I see you needed assistance though and figured: Hey, we're all on the same side, why not lend a hand."  
  
The spy that was onboard the Freedom Fighter responded, "The stars are looking down upon us. Thanks for your help Moldy Crow and Rouge 12."  
  
"No problem, Freedom Fighter. Meet you back at the fleet, Freedom Fighter" Jan said, before pulling back the lever that activated the hyperdrive.  
  
  
  
Kyle stepped into the quarters of Jan Ors, sat down on a couch, and put his feet up on the glass surface of her coffee table. She walked in behind him, and sat in the recliner that was located across from him, "Mon Mothma has informed me of the data that those rookie agents got. It has been deciphered and has the location of Rebus and how to get in."  
  
Kyle shrugged, "Well?"  
  
Jan sat back in the chair, "Well, the data shows that Rebus has hidden himself high in the control tower of Dolka's Hed, an Imperial spaceport on Ord Mantell. Of course, that means we aren't just flying in there. You'll have to stowaway on an Imperial shuttle, get through the cargo holds, and then out onto the surface. You can pretty much expect what you found at Ramsees Hed on Cal-Seti."  
  
"Oh, boy," Kyle mumbled, rolling his eyes, "Fun. And then what?"  
  
"Avoid any bounty hunters of Jabba's, try to find a way into the Imperial control tower, and get Rebus and Xazalia. Once you have them, get up onto the roof for your ride home."  
  
Kyle digested this for a moment, and then asked, "How am I going to stow away on an Imperial shuttle? You aren't referring to the same shuttle I stole on the Arc Hammer, are you?"  
  
Jan nodded, "Nope. Unfortunately, that shuttle has been in use by us for to long, and the Imps have identified it. We'll use it to fly into the fuel station Zeta, though; however, you'll have the challenge of hijacking another shuttle, shuttle AA-16.  
  
"Once you're team, Beduch and Duke, has it hot wired, they will fly to Dolka's Hed, land deep beneath the surface, and drop you off. After you're out, you're on your own until you're ready for me to pick you up on the roof of the control tower in the Crow.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the cargo holds is where you'll find most of those brain- washed Gran assassins, and I'm sure you can get by with the fake Imperial I.D. that Intelligence has cooked up for you. Your name will be Rafael Khan, an Imperial smuggler, and you should get past any Imps until you're in the tower. Got it?"  
  
"Great, assassins, bounty hunters, and the Imps; my best friends."  
  
The two smiled, and then left the room together.  
  
  
  
Kyle stepped off the landing platform of the Imperial shuttle that was sitting in the corner of a hanger full of similar ships, each one guarded by a single stormtrooper. Kyle felt his stomach twist, hoping that he would not need to pull his weapon from its holster. Behind him, the two Rebels in the black uniform of an Imperial officer, and stopped behind him. The one to Kyle's right, Beduch, whispered to him as an Imperial officer in brown walked forward to them, "Let's just hope this works, Commander, or we'll be in trouble up to our necks."  
  
Kyle nodded, and then pulled his I.D. to show to the officer, but the side-burned Imperial pulled out his hand blaster. Kyle swallowed, "What is it officer?"  
  
The man frowned, and pulled out some binders from his belt, "This shuttle has been identified as being in the hands of the Rebels. You will be escorted to the brig until we can clear this up."  
  
Beduch before stepped forward, "And what if we refuse? We have pressing matters to attend to."  
  
The officer leveled his blaster out at the Rebels' heads, and cocked the hammer of his melee weapon, "Then I have the unsavory duty of killing you all."  
  
"Well," Kyle said, nodding. He looked to his left, and then to his right, and then said, "Well, ok, sir."  
  
He ripped his Bryar pistol from the holster on his left hip, and fired a single shot into the Imperial's abdomen. He screamed aloud, and rolled onto his back after hitting the ground. Kyle and the two Rebels walked over him, and fired their weapons at the stormtroopers that had turned to engage them all. Kyle aimed his short-range weapon at a stormtrooper, and fired it at him. The Imperial stormtrooper fell over, his white plastoid making a clatter after hitting the durasteel surface of the hanger.  
  
"Great!" Kyle shouted, "The shuttle we're after is on the other side of this station, and we're already in trouble up to our necks. I don't know how much more of it we can get into!" 


	5. Mission 2: Fuel Station Zeta

Kyle looked over his shoulder to see both Beduch and Duke covering his retreat. He made his way to a door, and pulled the manual release lever. Just as Kyle ran into the Imperial customs room, two Imperial commandoes armed themselves with a blaster rifle that was placed on a shelf on the far wall. With two well-placed shots, Kyle made them fall to the ground; both of them got one last shot off that pounded into the ceiling. The Rebels joined him, and grabbed the weapons from the shelf and downed Imperials, saying to themselves, "These might come in handy."  
  
Kyle nodded, and hissed through clenched teeth, "Hurry it up! We need to get to that shuttle before any reinforcements are contacted!"  
  
"Sir," Duke said, "We should knock out their power generator, making it easier to get through this place undetected and so they can't contact any Imperial fleets."  
  
Kyle nodded, and threw them two of five battery charges from his pouch located on his hip, "I figured we might need these. Do it, I'll locate the shuttle."  
  
  
  
Kyle held a stolen Imperial blaster rifle in both hands, and he was ready to use it. He put his hand out to a palm-scanner, and the door before him peeled away to reveal a Trandoshan armed with a concussion rifle standing alone in a small corridor. With out a moment's hesitation, Kyle rolled away from the super deadly blue rings that protruded from the long barrel of the Trandoshan's weapon and splashed out in flames upon impact with the door that Kyle had just come through. Kyle aimed the rifle he had at the reptilian creature, and fired a round into it, and listened to it groan in pain. It hunched over, cradled its wound. Taking advantage of the alien's delay, Kyle pounded the butt of the rifle into the Trandoshans spine. Its spine now broken, the Trandoshan fell over dead. Just as Kyle threw the Imperial rifle aside to replace it with the dead alien's Stouker Concussion Rifle, the fluorescent lights above him went dead, and all the counsels in the room went blank. He grabbed his comlink from a pouch, "Well done. Move with stealth and get to the control room. I'll be waiting for you both."  
  
"Yes, Commander Katarn," they said in unison. Kyle put the comlink back into its proper place, and pulled a glow stick from another pouch. The room was illuminated with a dim, but satisfactory glow. Soon after finding the door to the control room, Kyle pulled the manual release lever, but the door was locked.  
  
The panels that surrounded the door started to blink red, and Kyle knew he must find the red key to open the door. He turned around and opened a small compartment, and found the key concealed in a glass case. Kyle groaned in frustration, and hammered the stock of the newest weapon of his arsenal into the glass surface. The glass shattered into pieces, and Kyle grabbed the key just as Beduch and Duke who had just put out the power walked in. Kyle plugged the key into a small activation socket, and the door slid open, "Just in time, boys."  
  
The control room was small, and had a transparisteel window that overlooked a hangar filled with rows and rows of white plastoid armored stormtroopers. Kyle swallowed hard, and then turned to the Rebels that breathed down his neck, "Listen. I'm going to need you two to get down there, and order those stormtroopers to neutralize an intruder down in the power control room. After you do so, secure that shuttle, and wait for me to join you. We have to act fast, before an auxiliary power generator 1is restored. If it is, those stormtroopers will come here ready to use their weapons."  
  
Duke nodded, and left the room, followed by Beduch. Kyle watched out the window, and saw them point to a door at the far end of the hangar, and the stormtroopers marched over there, leaving the hangar. Kyle tightened his grip on his concussion rifle, and ran down the stairwell into the hangar. Just as he ran up the landing ramp of Shuttle AA-16, the lights and power of the hangar came to life, the stormtroopers returned, spotting them immediately. Kyle cupped his hands around his mouth, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Kyle threw himself against the hull of the Imperial shuttle, and let the Rebel pilots get in. Red blaster bolts exited the barrels of the Imperial stormtroopers' rifles, leaving black carbon scores on the dull gray plating of the ship. Throwing themselves into the luxurious black pilot and co- pilot seats, Beduch and Duke began their work of hot-wiring the Imperial shuttle. Duke pried a plate off that concealed the starter wires, but before Beduch could start to reconnect any of the wires, they both realized that they were all the same dull gray color, "Blast it! Commander, the Imps have improved their security protocol. With those stormtroopers closing in, the odds of them hitting the exhaust gets better with each step they take!"  
  
The stormtroopers came near them, taking turns firing their blasters at the shuttle which was just moments from being stolen. Kyle took aim at one of the troopers, and tightened the trigger of the concussion rifle. A bolt of energy came from the barrel, and the force of it threw Kyle onto his back.  
  
"Got it!" Beduch screamed aloud. Kyle shook the dizziness from his head, and took out his last three battery charges and set them to detonate in five standard minutes. After he had done so, the agent of the Alliance crawled up the ramp of the shuttle, which was already closing. He turned to see the majority of the stormtroopers dead, killed from the burst that the Trandoshan weapon had caused. He saw the landing gear recede into the ship, and threw himself behind the pilot and co-pilot's seats. They exited the hangar, and the wings opened to their full position. He nodded, "Lets get out of here." 


	6. Mission 3: Dolka's Hed

"Shuttle AA-16, what is your destination and cargo?" came the voice of an Imperial officer that was in charge of all landings in Dolka's Hed. The pilot of the shuttle leaned over the controls, flipped the radio switch, and responded, "Destination: Dolka's Hed cargo hold. Cargo: Raw materials and weapons."  
  
Kyle bit his lip, and waited for the silence to end. The three of them were in the middle of a traffic lane that was slowly proceeding to the city, Dolka's Hed. The pilots bobbed their heads, also waiting for a response. The Imperial's voice came in again, "The shipment for the Rail Detonator Project from fuel station Tango Zeta?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the Beduch said, "We are a little late, for the fuel station was experiencing, err, a power fluctuation."  
  
"You have clearance to land in Sector 04. Unload your cargo, and leave immediately."  
  
"All right, sir," Beduch mumbled under his breath. They departed the traffic lane, and slowly descended into a deep, dark complex that was full of graffiti covered crates, moving along conveyor belts, and three-eyed Grans looking from side to side guarding the cargo. As soon as Kyle heard the wings close and the landing gear protrude from the belly of their shuttle, he grabbed onto the chair in front of him to brace himself for the bumpy landing.  
  
The shuttle landed finally, and the hiss of excess exhaust sounded as the loading ramp lowered. Kyle felt the now thick beard on his jaw and nodded to the pilots, "This could work. Once the cargo's gone, I want you both to get out of here and get back to the Independence. Jan should already be on her way, but if she's not, tell her to get me out of here. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Commander. Good luck; may the force be with you," the pilots responded. Kyle smiled and put a hand up at them and waved, "Thanks, I think I'm going to need it."  
  
  
  
"Halt," a Gran assassin said in its native tongue to Kyle as he entered the large, dark room that had a large conveyor belt with a line of crates on it. The drone of the motors that made the belt run drowned out Kyle's response, "I'm Rafael Khan, here on business with Governor Telco Thatch. Let me pass."  
  
The Gran raised his fists, and said, "Show me your identification, or Dolka's Hed will be your grave, fool!"  
  
Kyle nodded, reached into his pouch, and supplied a card with a picture of him on it. The Gran squinted his three eyes, and moaned, "Proceed, Khan. Stay on the course laid out, or you'll have to deal with us."  
  
As the words rolled off the Gran's lips, several other Grans showed themselves from their concealment in the shadows, and pulled out their weapons. Kyle nodded, "Of coarse."  
  
Kyle walked past the Gran, and looked around him at the towering piles of the crates. It reminded him of when he was on Cal-Seti while trying to plant a traking device on kingpin Jabba the Hutt's cargo ship while working on the Darktrooper Project. The thought of it made him shudder and he felt his stomach twist. He finally reached an elevator, which led to the catwalks that were suspended high above the floor. He hit the call button, and the lift came down, and two green pig-like Gamorreans stood there, vibro-axes raised to their plump chests. Kyle nodded, "I'm Rafael Khan. I'm to have a meeting on the surface. If you would be so kind to escort me."  
  
The pigs nodded their head, and let Kyle onto the lift. The door shut behind him after he stepped on, and one of the guards punched the up button with its stubby fingers. The elevator let out a hum as it made its rapid ascent, and made a sudden halt once it reached the top. One of the Gamorreans stepped off and snorted to Kyle, pointing over to another lift on the other side of the catwalk. Kyle put up a hand in acknowledgement, "Thanks."  
  
  
  
Kyle stepped out of the lift into the bright sunlight. He was in a garden filled with patrolling stormtroopers. One of them walked up to Kyle and put up a hand, "Halt. What is your business in Dolka's Hed?"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes, and then responded in an irritated voice, "I'm Rafael Khan, here on business with Governor Telco Thatch."  
  
"Alright," the trooper nodded, and waved Kyle along. As Kyle moved through the heavily flora filled garden, he heard the hammers of weapons being pulled back. He licked his lips, and glanced over to see two humans turn away, and look down at the ground. Kyle concluded them to be bounty hunters, and that the price on his head from Jabba the Hutt was still up for grabs. Two blaster bolts from the stormtroopers hit both in the back, and they cried in pain. The stormtrooper nodded to Kyle, "Sorry about that, sir. Watch your step, would you? I would hate you to not arrive at the governor's place."  
  
Kyle nodded, "Thanks. I'll be sure to watch my back."  
  
It was no sooner when Kyle had exited the gardens, when he noticed that a group of bounty hunters trailing him. He let his hand fall down to his Bryar pistol, and turned into a dark alley to meet a whole mob of aliens. He dove to the ground and let out a single burst of slow, but steady fire. A blaster bolt caught him in his brown shoulder pad, and he slammed into the ground. Two Rodians climbed down a fire escape that was on one of the buildings, and fired their melee blasters at him.  
  
After rolling away from each red laser that pounded into the dirt next to his head, Kyle got to his feet and fired a bolt into each green-skinned, scrawny bounty hunters. He just started to leave the alley, but collided into a man wearing brown armor and had a scarred up, bandaged head. Kyle recognized him to be Dengar, one of the most infamous bounty hunters in the know galaxy. The Imperial assassin smiled at him, and aimed his rifle down at his head. Kyle swallowed hard, and saw two of his henchmen walk up to him, blasters trained on his head. 


	7. Mission 4: Tower Infiltration

"What is this, bounty scum?" Kyle hissed in his deep, hoarse voice, "Just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
The human bounty hunter snapped his gloved fingers, summoning his cronies to him, "Shut up, Katarn! Don't you dare play stupid with me!"  
  
Kyle's brow furrowed, "Who? I'm Rafael Khan! I'll have the Emperor himself execute you for this!"  
  
Dengar leaned over Kyle's shaking body, and came eye level with the Rebel, "Nope, I'm not biting. You are Katarn, and if you try again to convince me otherwise, I'll have to kill you."  
  
Kyle shut his mouth, and then shrugged, "Well, if I were this, uhh, Katarn fellow, I'm not sure I'd be worth anything as a charred carcass."  
  
Dengar kicked his foot into Kyle's ribs, forcing the man to yell in pain. Dengar yelled in rage, "Blast you! You're right; I can't kill you. I'll have the pleasure of watching you die at the hands of Jabba's rancor, though!"  
  
Kyle now held his sore chest, and whimpered, "Fine. Take me to Jabba, but he'll probably punish you for wasting his time and bringing an Imperial into his palace. Even if you survive Jabba's wrath, you will not survive the rage of Governor Telco Thatch! I'm late for our meeting as it is!"  
  
Dengar turned to face the goons behind him, and said, "Let's get outta here, now's not the time for this crap."  
  
The two bounty hunters turned and left, but Dengar pulled Kyle up to his feet, and threw him into a wall, "You're lucky I'm sparring your life! I'll be waiting for you, so once you try to get off planet, I'll be the one to be hot on your tail!"  
  
Kyle watched the bounty hunter leave the alley, and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth with the back of his hand. After wiping the dirt from his off-white shirt, he slowly walked out into the bustling streets, and made his way to the Imperial customs tower.  
  
  
  
The bright sun light forced Kyle to put up his hand to his eyes when he looked up at the large Imperial complex he was to infiltrate. Without a delay, Kyle ran over to it, weaving between citizens who mumbled rude remarks to him as he bumped into their shoulders. After locating a sewage grate off to the side of the square full of varying species the Rebel agent found himself in, Kyle decided it would be his best location of entry. While looking over his shoulder for witnesses, Kyle took out a small hand- held fusion cutter and sawed the grate with the tool. The small green beam turned the ancient rusted grate into a molten hot metal that peeled back slowly.  
  
Kyle looked behind him again, seeing no one was watching, and turned to his work again. The beam finished off the last of the prong and Kyle jumped into the knee-deep sewage water. Darkness took its toll on Kyle's eyes, and the man was briefly blinded. After a moment, Kyle could see the narrow passage way, but more importantly, the brown tentacles and single eyeball moving his way.  
  
"Great," Kyle hissed, ripping the modified Bryar pistol from his shoulder and fired two shots into the seven-tenacled beast. Seeing the now motionless creature float to the top of the brown murky water, Kyle kicked it up with his foot and nodded to himself, "Just what I thought, dianoga."  
  
Looking up from the stagnant water, Kyle waded through the garbage- filled water and made his way to a small corridor filled with machines that pumped the polluted water and distilled it into crystal clear water. Biting his lower lip, Kyle carefully dipped his finger into the distilled water, and licked it with his tongue. Nodding to himself again, "The water purification center. This water must lead into the tower somehow."  
  
While speaking to himself, Kyle looked above him to see a small vent that led into a heating duct. Before Kyle left, he dipped his hand into the water tank and sipped the delicious water. Smiling to himself, he leaned over the tank and spit into it, "My gift to you Imp scumbags."  
  
Taking out his fusion cutter again, Kyle shot several green balls of energy at the metal vent and blew it apart. After pulling himself from the vent, Kyle wiped the sweat from his forehead and crawled through the tiny heat duct that he barely fit in. Ahead of him, he could see shadows cast from an elevator that moved noisily up an elevator shaft. Pulling himself along, Kyle crawled to the vent cover that led into the actual shaft, and made quick work of the thin metal vent with his fusion cutter.  
  
Poking his head out of the heat duct, Kyle saw an elevator working its way up toward him, and without a hesitation Kyle jumped down onto the top of the elevator. Soon, the elevator picked up speed, and Kyle looked up to see the shafts ceiling would soon smash him. He had to think fast before he would become nothing more than a flat, bloody pulp. 


	8. Imperial Greeting

Kyle ripped out the fusion cutter, and cut his way through the ceiling of the elevator. The hole he made was wide enough, so there was nothing more to do than to jump in. He had narrowly escaped his death, but upon looking up, Kyle saw an Imperial captain wearing his gray uniform and hat. Clenching his teeth, Kyle frantically went for his blaster. Two red shots made the captain collapse, while he was clutching his wound.  
  
Kyle placed his pistol up to the man's head, cocked back the hammer, and prepared to squeeze the trigger. Gritting his teeth, Kyle pulled back another switch on his weapon, and pulled the trigger. Several blue rings were cast over the side-burned Imperial officer, and he went unconscious.  
  
Looking up, Kyle saw a small camera in the corner of the elevator, which had just come to a violent halt. Reaching out to the railing, Kyle tried to keep his balance. Upon impact with the hard floor, Kyle heard the clatter of armor behind the door that led to the tower, and came to the conclusion they were stormtroopers. Flipping off the stun switch on his weapon, Kyle sent a single bolt of energy into the camera, which exploded into a shower of sparks.  
  
Putting his hand on the palm-scanner to go to another floor of the complex, a soft voice that belonged to the computer said, "Hand print foreign. Please put your hand firmly upon the screen."  
  
Licking his lips and trying to calm his shaking body, Kyle reached to the stunned officer and put his hand upon the palm-reader. The elevator's door opened, but was soon shut by an emergency blast door as the lift worked its way down the elevator shaft. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kyle stood up and slapped in a fresh clip to his Bryar pistol. Upon arrival to the first floor, the door slid open and Kyle stepped out, pistol held out with two hands and ready to use.  
  
There was no opposition on the floor he was on, but there was a fieldtrooper high above leaning over the banister of the circling staircase that led to each floor. Kyle took cover behind a tall potted plant, and returned to shots. Carefully, Kyle peeked around the plant to see the first laser miss the Imperial, but the second had hit him square in his breastplate. The trooper fell over the railing and if the blaster bolt had not killed him, the impact of falling seven floors down surely did.  
  
Kyle stepped out from his cover behind the plant, and took a look around at his surroundings. He stood in a large luxurious lobby, filled with exotic plants from Endor and aquariums filled with fish native to Mon Calamari. The carpet was a majestic red, ancient tapestries hung on the wooden paneled walls, and a grand crystal chandelier was suspended high above from where he stood.  
  
Just as Kyle let down his guard, another elevator door across from the one Kyle had used, and an entire squad of fieldtroopers came out. Before Kyle could see the weapons they held, he took note in their shoulder pauldron color. Each one wore red, instead of the usual orange, white, black, and gray. He fired to shots into the leader, and dove behind a bar tended by a droid. The elevator door closed, and the hum of it faded as it went to a higher level. He heard a familiar sound; it was the sound of a repeating blaster sound. Kyle soon realized they held in their hands a new and improved Imperial Repeater Rifle.  
  
While returning fire, Kyle took note that the weapons were the same design as the prototype Kyle had recovered on Fest and used in his own personal arsenal, only the tiny spherical blaster bolts were a blinding yellow instead of blue. Without thinking, Kyle rolled from behind the bar and fired a single shot into each trooper. All but two went down, and Kyle took advantage of the situation. He charged forward, blaster ablaze.  
  
Two three-packs of yellow charges flew down at him with a long tail of smoke. Rolling away from the explosion before it occurred, Kyle realized this was the new Rail Detonator in action. He downed the red pauldroned fieldtroopers, and holstered his Bryar pistol after replacing its empty power pack. After he put his blaster away, he picked up one of the repeater rifles and took aim at the gold pauldroned fieldtroopers.  
  
A yellow streak of the spherical bolts pounded into the rail detonator wielding troops, killing them both. He heard the elevator land on his floor and turned to see the doors open, letting out a mixed squad of troops with an assortment of weapons. Knowing he wouldn't survive if he fought, he turned around and fled up the circular staircase. 


	9. Dogfight

Jan Ors sat behind the controls of the Crow and was preparing to make the jump to hyperspace. Right before she was ready to pull back the hyperspace lever, a small monitor came to life and Mon Mothma's face appeared. Jan flipped on the comlink and said, "What is it Mon Mothma?"  
  
"Jan," the woman said, "Our spies on Coruscant have been found. Unfortunately, it is already to late to mount a rescue mission. Before they were executed, they managed to send all the data of their mission and we have just finished decoding it. Right upon picking up Kyle, you will proceed to the following coordinates."  
  
Jan watched the blue numbers scroll up the screen, and nodded, "Our next mission, huh? Sounds pretty important."  
  
Mothma nodded, "I need you and Kyle to get to those coordinates and await briefing form General Crix Madine."  
  
"General already?" Jan said, "It seems like just the other day when Kyle busted Madine out of the Detention Block on Orinakkra."  
  
"You'd better get going now," Mothma said, "Kyle should be finished with his mission soon."  
  
Jan smiled and pushed back her hair, "I guess you don't how Kyle operates. Knowing him, he's probably in the middle of a fire fight in the heart of Rebus's stronghold."  
  
  
  
Kyle fired a burst of fire at the pursuing Imperials with the stolen Repeater Rifle he held in his hands. He knew Jan would be here soon, and that he had to get to Rebus before Jan arrived. Just as he went through a doorway into a long hallway, Kyle noticed that the majestic décor was limited only to the grand hall. The corridor he was in was the dull durasteel gray that was common for Imperial bases, computer screens were mounted on counsels lining the walls, and an astromech droid was plugged into one of them, chiming several beeps. Without a hesitation, Kyle shut the door behind him and locked it with the controls. He blasted a single shot into the controls with the repeater rifle to ensure that he would not be pursued. The door at the end of the hall however, opened to reveal two officers accompanied by two Imperial Commandoes, all engaged Kyle with their weapons.  
  
Kyle fired a burst of yellow blasts with his Repeater Rifle and downed them all. He bit his lower lip and ran to the door at the end of the hall. It was locked, and said on the control panel: Moff Rebus' Estate.  
  
Kyle carefully removed the panel and ripped out two of the wires. The door's lock made a click, and Kyle pushed the door open with his hands, entered it, and found Moff Rebus and Xazalia Crashaan laying on the couch with crystal glasses full of golden ale.  
  
Kyle walked in, pulled out his Bryar pistol, and pulled back the stun switch. With one pull of the trigger, the blue rings surrounded the Imperial weapons technicians and they spilled their drinks and fell from the couch, unconscious. Without haste, Kyle smashed the display case that displayed the Rail Detonator and put away the extra ammunition in his pouch.  
  
As if they read his thoughts, several red pauldroned fieldtroopers blew the door open and fired their repeater rifles at Kyle. He rolled the technicians behind the desk that was littered with papers, and took cover as well. Gritting his teeth, Kyle put the Rail Detonator over the desk and squeezed the trigger. Caught unprepared, Kyle flew backwards at the kickback of the weapon and was astonished at the devastating results. Scattered through the room, the dead Imperials had pieces of shrapnel protruding from their plastoid armor.  
  
Kyle didn't have any more time to waste, and then heard the radio in his pouch crackle with a burst of static. He pulled the headset out and put it on his head, "Jan?"  
  
Her voice was soft, but Kyle was used to the sweet voice of Jan Ors, "Kyle? Are you all right? I heard an explosion."  
  
Kyle was carrying Xazalia over his shoulder while he dragged the heavy Rebus behind him. He nodded and said to his mission-officer, "I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
Jan laughed, but then she responded with a hint of despair in her voice, "Now that you mention it, I see a squadron of TIEs coming in, only five kilometers away. Oh, well. They'll ignore me.I hope."  
  
Kyle smiled. He found an elevator and stepped inside the lift, "Are you in the city yet?"  
  
Jan responded, "Sure am. ETA in five minutes."  
  
Kyle laughed, "I guess there's a first for everything. For once, I actually completed a mission before you could get to our rendezvous."  
  
"What are you talking about? Remember on Coruscant, you tangled with Boba Fett himself and finished him off before I could even finish off a squad of TIEs."  
  
Kyle walked out onto the roof, and set down Xazalia on the cool metal, "Speaking of tangling with bounty hunters, I ran into Dengar. I talked my way out of it though, I didn't once fire a shot at him."  
  
Jan didn't respond right away, "Hmmm, I didn't know scoundrels like you could talk your way out of a box." Another pause of discomfort, "Those TIEs are also coming in to close for comfort."  
  
A burst of blaster discharges sounded, and Kyle looked over at a traffic lane with TIE-Fighters firing their green lasers at the Moldy Crow, which had just come into his view. Kyle saw Jan break out of the lane of ships, and fire a few shots to cover her trail, scoring over half of the TIEs. One in particular though, a TIE-X1 Advanced was sticking to her like a Jawa does to a heap of metal. Storming from the TIE-X1 Advanced, a green bolt managed to blow the belly turret off and she was defenseless.  
  
"Bantha fodder!" Jan hissed, "Kyle, I can't shake him!" 


	10. Impossible Occurence

Kyle let his mouth drop as he watched the Moldy Crow screech above the roof he was on no more than kilometers above. Caught off guard, he was knocked down by the gust of the engines and covered his ears from the tremendous whine of engines from both the Crow and the TIE. He watched as the Corellian Courier-class climbed up into the clouds, higher into the atmosphere.  
  
"Ugh, what the."  
  
Kyle turned to see Rebus coming to. He ran his stubby fingers through his military cut brown hair that was drenched with sweat, and looked up to Kyle, "What's happening; what's going on? It's you! The one who so ever gallantly infiltrated my Anoat hideout and my estate at Nar Shaddaa? Now. now you come here to."  
  
Kyle had pulled out his Bryar Pistol and let another set of blue rings surround both Rebus and Crashaan. He put it back to his proper place and took out the Rail Detonator and trained it upon the dogfight that was happening high above him. Licking his lips, he spoke through his headset, "All right Jan, in order for me to save you, you're going to have to come within five kilometers above me, alright?"  
  
Jan hesitated to answer, "Right, ok. Hold on, he nailed my port stabilizers, it will take a while to maneuver down there."  
  
Kyle complied, "Ok, but for your sake, make it quick."  
  
The Crow dove down, luring the TIE closer and closer to Kyle. The Crow broke off suddenly with a barrel roll to starboard and pulled up back to the clouds. Before the TIE pilot could do so, Kyle had already fired the Rail Detonator, which made him fall to the surface of the roof. He got up and shook his head, "That's quite a kickback."  
  
Looking up to the trail of smoke that led from the three-pack of yellow rail charges, Kyle watched the TIE-X1 Advanced explode in a burst of both fire and debris.  
  
"Wow," Jan's voice came in, "You saved my butt; I owe you one."  
  
Kyle couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Nope. You never paid me back for saving your hide on Jabba's ship, remember? That's two you owe me."  
  
Jan laughed as well, "OK, but before we even get back to the Liberty, Mon Mothma and General Crix Madine have got some top secret mission for us. Beduch and Duke will be with us as well, so don't expect it to be a solo mission."  
  
  
  
Opening his eyes slowly, Kyle peered down at the digital face of his chrono and groaned aloud to see had overslept. Leaning over to Jan, he whispered into her ear, "How much longer until we arrive to General Madine's fleet? I though we were supposed to arrive at Corellia over an hour ago?"  
  
Jan looked down at her controls, and then looked back up to the starscape out the cockpit viewport, "Security precautions. Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar have contacted me twice to change the coordinates. What ever this mission is, it must be important."  
  
Kyle put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "So does that mean I could go back to sleep?"  
  
Jan smiled, "Sure thing. Don't worry, Madine said this was to be the last."  
  
She turned to see Kyle slouched in his chair, sleeping. After looking back out to the starscape, she finished her sentence, "change in coordinates."  
  
"Is this channel secure?"  
  
Jan was startled at first, and then flipped on her comlink, "This is the Moldy Crow. Yes, the channel is secure. Is this.is this the Galleon?"  
  
She had made the ships name up for security precautions just in case the ship was not Madine's. There was no reply for a moment, but a burst of static crackled through the speakers followed by the man's voice, "Yes, yes this is the Galleon."  
  
Jan nodded to herself and hit Kyle with her hand, "We've got some trouble." Turning back to her controls, she turned the comlink back on, "All right, Galleon. Do you have the Tibbanna Gas Canisters like planned?"  
  
Another pause, this time there was no reply. Kyle leaned over Jan and powered up the sensors. His drowsiness vanished when he saw the readouts print out that the only ship in the sector was a Fire Spray Fighter with infamous markings and colors. Swallowing the rising lump in his throat, Kyle felt his stomach twist. Jan looked up at him, "What is it?"  
  
He pointed to the screen, "The communication is coming from that ship. That's Slave 1, Boba Fett's ship." 


	11. Personal Revenge

Jan's brow furrowed, "What? It can't be; that isn't possible! You killed Boba Fett on Coruscant!"  
  
Kyle nodded, "That is Slave 1 all right, and that is Boba Fett still under Jabba's employment."  
  
Jan corrected him, "Spies learned that he wasn't working for Jabba after all, but instead was employed by the Empire to keep you away from the Arc Hammer. Not only that, but he was under direct employment of General Mohc. He bit the bolt on Coruscant! Boba Fett's dead."  
  
Kyle flipped on the comlink, "Galleon, do you copy? We don't want to call for reinforcements."  
  
"Is that Commander Katarn? I've heard so much about how you defeated both General Mohc and Boba Fett."  
  
Kyle didn't answer at first. He thought over some thoughts and answered, "No, no. I didn't defeat either of them, but this is Commander Katarn. Who is this? Where have all of these rumors of me been fabricated?"  
  
The voice answered coldly. His voice was different, as if muffled by a helmet, "No, Commander Katarn. It is you who is mistaken. I have just completed my scans of your ship, and have just noticed you have depleted your weapons supply. You are right about one thing, that being that you defeated Boba Fett on Coruscant. From this day forth, the battle will show me as victor and you and your ship will become stardust!"  
  
Jan bit her lip, and then turned to Kyle, "All right, I'm seeing how the puzzle piece fits. Fett's out for personal revenge, not for Jabba's bounty."  
  
Kyle flipped the switch off, "Well, he is right about our weapons supply being depleted. The whole turret was blown off!"  
  
Jan nodded, "We have no chance of engaging him. We need to find Madine's fleet and get out of here!"  
  
Kyle shook his head, "He'll track us. I've got an idea though, one that I had used many times while training in simulators. Here, convert all shields to our bow."  
  
Jan did so, and the monitor of the shield display turned green on the nose of the ship. She looked back to Kyle, "Next?"  
  
"Convert all of our weapons energy to the engines, and then find the Gromas system in our databank," Kyle said. Jan linked all of their remaining weapons supply to their engines, and then turned back to him. Kyle shrugged, "What?"  
  
"Gromas? Why in the name of the force would you want to return to the Blood Moon, an Imperial infested sight of phrink mining?"  
  
"Trust me, we'll be with the fleet soon," Kyle reassured her. He smiled, "Any way, I destroyed the phrink mines while putting the Darktrooper project out of commission."  
  
"Checkmate, Commander Katarn," Fett's sinister voice came through their speakers.  
  
Kyle was surprised at the term used for victory in one of the many holographic board games. He flipped the comlink on again, "Excuse me?"  
  
" Not only am I a strategist at the art of collecting bounties, I'm also familiar with the holographic board game of Dejarik," Fett responded. After that there was a tense pause. He finally responded, "I do know of your coordinates to the Rebel Alliance fleet, but I assure you that you will never reach them. I could get some dough for selling them out."  
  
Jan looked up to Kyle after she had switched the comlink off, "Gromas is set. Its now or never."  
  
Kyle nodded to her, "Good, let's go."  
  
  
  
Jan pushed the hyperspace controls to their default position and watched the lightspeed tunnel vanish into a starscape filled with drifting asteroids. Kyle licked his lips, "Are their any ships in the area?"  
  
Jan peered down at her scopes; the monitor cast a dull hue of blue onto her face, "Yes there is. It is a bulk cruiser, but it is about to make the jump to."  
  
The monitor went blank. Jan pushed her hair from he face, "hyperspace. It's just us and the rocks."  
  
Kyle leaned over her and put the shields to both bow and aft. After doing so, he pointed out the cockpit with a finger, "Head for that asteroid, that big one there."  
  
After Jan maneuvered the Moldy Crow through the asteroid field, she pulled in close to the space rock. After doing so, Kyle and Jan noticed a Fire Spray ship come onto their scopes and there was not a doubt in their mind that it was Slave 1. Kyle sat back in his seat, "OK. See that large crater there. We should be able to fly right through it, onto the other side and hyper to the fleet."  
  
Jan smiled, "Nice move. That asteroids mass should block his sensors."  
  
Kyle grinned, "Not only that, he will probably follow that bulk cruiser that left the system."  
  
Jan nodded as she nose-dived into the crater. This would work for both of them, and they should be able to get to the fleet in less than an hour. Just as they had gone in a quarter of the asteroid, the Slave 1 disappeared from their scopes. Jan smiled, "He's gone."  
  
Kyle caught her hands before she turned the Crow away, "No, our sensors can't penetrate the rock, his can't either. Let's stay on the safe side and keep our present course."  
  
Jan nodded, "Right. Let's hope this works, because there is no way we'll be able to jump into hyperspace in the middle of an asteroid field. Kyle leaned forward as he saw the exit to the asteroid. He squeezed Jan's seat, mumbling words under his breath.  
  
"Check!" Fett yelled at him through the comlink. Jan rolled to the left avoiding blaster fire upon exiting the asteroid. Kyle flipped on the comlink, "Your move!"  
  
Fett responded before firing more blaster fire at the Crow, "Check."  
  
This time Jan pulled up and avoided both a cluster of debris and the Slave 1's blaster fire. She was forced to squeeze through two rocks. Kyle gasped as he realized they had flown right into Fett's trap, "Check and mate, Katarn."  
  
Several bolts of energy flew straight for their bow, which had only a shield rate of forty percent. Jan looked back to Kyle for orders. He had none to give, and he threw himself back into his seat to accept their defeat. 


End file.
